Un viaje místico Equestre
by beyea1942
Summary: Lo que serian unas simples vacaciones entre amigos se convertirá en el viaje de sus vidas al llegar a tierras nunca antes pisadas por humanos, esta es la historia de como cuatro amigos tendrán que defender a Equestria de las amenazas oscuras que intentaran acabar con todo inluyendolos a ellos haciendo que tengan que trabajar junto a los habitantes de ese mismo mundo


_Capitulo 1_

_El comienzo del __viaje_

* * *

**_Durante mucho tiempo se ha dicho y debatido sobre la existencia de universos alternos o paralelos a nuestra dimensión, se ha dicho que vivimos en un mundo virtual, que solamente vivimos en una simulación en la cual somos parte de una entre millones y millones de simulaciones, el concepto de universos o mundos paralelos hace referencia a la existencia de varios universos o realidades relativamente independientes pero, ¿acaso tiene este concepto una base para poder creer que es real?, puede ser que si o puede ser que no pero sea cual sea el caso estos grandes amigos están a punto de descubrirlo, verán que también se llevan entre si poniéndose a prueba en lo que será probablemente el mejor viaje de sus vidas y es que... quien podría creer que de la nada viajarían a un mundo alterno donde habitan ponys que hablan, donde hay enemigos queriendo acabar con la paz de un lugar llamado Equestria y en donde ellos jugaran un papel importante para convertirse no solo en protectores de Equestria si no en los héroes de ese mundo, pues así es, esta es la historia de cuatro amigos que en sus mejores tiempos fueron hombres importantes para su país defendiéndolo de cualquier amenaza y que ahora después de su retiro prematuro por problemas que ellos no pudieron solucionar viven tranquilos en un Cómodo apartamento cada uno con sus hobbies pero eso si, aun mantenían cada uno sus armas favoritas cuando estuvieron en combate._**

**_Así fue como en un día cualquiera empezó su viaje, todo empezó con una simple ida de campamento aprovechando que las vacaciones habían comenzado en la cual Max que media 1.70m, pelo lacio con copete hacia arriba, piel morena quien era experto en la precisión con las armas y tenia ingenio para crear mejoras en las armas aunque con un temperamento alto fue el que animo a los demás para ir planeando el viaje desde hace meses aunque Alan quien tenía una altura de 1.75m, pelo café claro con peinado hacia el lado derecho y piel moreno claro preferiría volver a las guerras antes que ir a la naturaleza y es que no puede vivir sin tecnología además de su adicción al cigarro que en un campamento lleno de bosques y arboles era mala idea a lo cual Roy y Mario le dieron la razón que por cierto estos dos eran mejores amigos del alma, bueno, eran inseparables y además tenían la rara costumbre de peinarse y vestirse casi igual, ambos eran de piel clara aunque Roy era de pelo quebrado y Mario pelo lacio aunque ninguno de los dos se molestaba en peinarse y decidían dejárselo todo alborotado pero aun así no era difícil diferenciarlos por que Mario era todo un experto en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y aprovechaba su gran fortaleza física al igual que su gran tamaño de casi dos metros y si eso no fuera suficiente aun con su enorme tamaño era extremadamente ágil_**

_\- Oh vamos hombre no te quedes encerrado aquí como siempre, tienes que salir un poco y despejarte.- Dijo Max_

_\- Despejarme dices mejor no, prefiero estar aquí bien cómodo en el departamento pero gracias por la invitación.- Le responde _

_\- ¿Acaso te dan miedo los mosquitos o que?.- Dijo Roy burlándose de el_

_\- Déjalo si no va a empezar a llorar como siempre lo hace, solo espero que no dejes oliendo el departamento a tus porquerías como la ultima vez que fuimos de pesca ¿entendido.- Dice Max defendiendo a Alan_

_\- Si, si lo que tu digas brother.- Le contesta Alan a Max_

_\- Muy bien es hora de ir a comprar las provisiones al supermercado para nuestro viaje de una semana, ¿quien me acompaña?_

_\- ¡QUE!, !UN VIAJE DE UNA SEMANA¡ ¿ESTAS LOCO O QUE CHAVO?.- dice Mario incrédulo hacia Max_

_Alan- Ahora ven por que no quiero ir con ustedes a Max siempre se le alborotan las pocas neuronas que tiene (se ríe).- Dice Alan_

_\- Mejor tu no digas nada que tu lloras si no tienes una tele enfrente de ti todo el tiempo.- Responde Max_

_\- Eso es cierto Alan, deberías ir con nosotros allá te divertirás mucho es mas, hasta podríamos cazar algunos animales aunque eso solamente si no te estás distrayendo con tus estúpidos cigarros.- Dice Roy_

_\- Es cierto las cosas como son pero bueno yo voy contigo Max.- Dice Mario_

_\- Esta bien así mientras yo iré por el coche al taller.- Dice Roy_

_\- Si quieres te acompaño brother no tengo nada que hacer.- Le dice a Roy mientras se levanta del __sillón_

_\- Bien entonces vámonos ya, no se por que pero siento que este viaje será algo... "interesante".- Le informa Max a todos_

**_Mientras Alan y Roy iban por el coche al taller que por cierto no estaba nada cerca y para hacerlo todavía mas frustrante tenían que ir en metro apretados durante todo el camino, Max y Mario fueron al supermercado a comprar varias latas de comida incluyendo cosas para el desayuno, la comida y la cena lo malo fue que tuvieron que dejar muchas otras cosas como repelentes, insecticidas, mata insectos e incluso solo pudieron comprar tres casas de acampar por el alto precio que todas las cosas tenían, ¿aunque en estas épocas de vacaciones era obvio que así iba a ser no?_**

_\- Maldita sea no se porque siempre hacen lo mismo, siempre que son vacaciones o pasa alguna cosa en donde necesitamos algo desesperadamente siempre tienen que subir los precios, la verdad pensé que nos iba sobrar algo de dinero pero ya solo nos queda para la gasolina_

_\- Psssss, tranquilo Max no te me achicopales no importa tanto la comida si no alcanza solo cazamos unos y ya_

_\- Pues bueno... creo que tienes razón no es necesario llevar tantas cosas_

_\- Por cierto solo por curiosidad ¿que tanto compraste?.-Pregunta Mario_

_\- bueno no mucho solo es una bolsa de chocolate, cuatro litros de leche, tres cajas de cereal, manzanas, plátanos, naranjas, pan para sandwich, mayonesa, refrescos, cafe gel antibacterial, una nevera, unos cigarros para Alan, unas linternas, también unos-_

_\- Ey ey ey ey ey alto ahí detén tu vuelo compa, pensé que habías dicho que solamente íbamos a comprar una cuantas latas de comida y no mas, ahora entiendo por que no nos alcanzo literalmente compraste cosas que no son importantes_

_\- Oh por favor Mario cualquier cosa que sea comida es importante y necesaria ademas compre todo lo demás por dos puntos muy importantes_

_\- ¿Cuales puntos?.- Le dice intrigado_

_\- A los demás les comenzara a hartar pura comida enlatada y el otro punto es por ti_

_\- ¿Por mi?.- Dijo confundido Mario_

_\- Si bueno veras como ya son vacaciones pues todos vienen a comprar muchas cosas para fiestas, reuniones o como nosotros para irse de viaje y debido a eso solo pude encontrar casi puras latas de atún_

_\- !UGGH¡ dijiste atún, no gracias, odio todo lo que venga del mar no comeré nada mas de esas cosas, nunca mas, lo prometí después de esa misión en la que estuvimos en ese submarino salimos a bucear y ese grande, gigantesco, aterrador y viscoso calamar me... me...me hizo... !BUENO TU YA SABES LO QUE PASO¡ ¿NO? (dijo aterrado) no me hagas recordar ese momento tas fastidioso_

_\- Bueno esta bien tratare de no hacerte recordar pero aunque yo lo sepa tarde o temprano los demás se enteraran y tendrás que aprender a lidiar con eso, asi que mejor vete preparando Mario_

_\- Si claro como tu no estuviste con ese calamar para ti es fácil decirlo no (se molesta)_

_\- Ya ya está bien no te enojes mejor vámonos a pagar para irnos antes de que se nos haga más tarde, además tampoco era tan grande ese calamar era casi de nuestro tamaño_

_\- Como sea vámonos ya, pero espera dijiste que habías comprado cigarros para Alan, ¿acaso es un regalo de tu parte o que? o es para que vaya con nosotros_

_\- Bueno digamos que es solo un método para que nos acompañe es más te apuesto que querrá ir con nosotros por su propia voluntad_

_\- ¿Que planeas eh Max?_

_\- Ya lo veras...ya lo veras.- sonríe malvadamente de oreja a oreja_

_\- (Aaaay sea lo que sea no me pienso involucrar) dijo en su mente_

**_Después de salir del supermercado fueron directo a su departamento para ir preparando todas las cosas en cajas para después solo esperar a Roy y a Alan que llegaran en el carro pero pasaban los minutos y no llegaban fue entonces cuando Max decidió hablarles para saber donde estaban_**

* * *

**_(En el carro)_**

_\- !MIERDA¡ justo tiene que haber trafico por la carretera.- Dice Roy_

_\- Te dije que nos viniéramos por el cruce ahí estaba mucho mas vació pero nunca me hacen caso ¿verdad?_

_\- Si tal vez debí hacerte caso pero bueno solo espero que Max no se enoje, ya sabes cómo se pone cuan- (ring) (ring) (ring)- oh genial debe ser el, eeeeeeeeey que pasa hombre ¿como va todo allá? todo bien, todo tranquilo_

_\- Y yo que me alegro (comienza a reírse como loco)_

_\- Ya te he dicho que no uses memes conmigo es estúpido_

_\- Oye tranquilo viejo.- Dice Alan_

_\- Ya compa deja que hable, ¿que pasa Max?_

_\- ¿Donde están metidos? llevamos tiempo esperándolos_

_\- Bueno veras ya recogimos tu jeep que por cierto si supieron hacer tu carro convertible y todo eso pero estamos atrapados en el trafico así que creo que llegaremos en una o dos horas como mínimo, espero que no te enojes.- Dice Roy nervioso_

_\- ¿Es en serio? tienes que estar bromeando son las dos de la tarde, a este paso llegaremos en la noche al campamento_

_\- Tranquilo recuerda que nos hospedamos en las cabañas que están cerca de ahí, podemos llegar, dormir y después mañana en la mañana ir a hacer lo que sea que hayas planeado ¿cómo ves?.- Le dice Roy confiado a Max_

_\- Esta bien pero no te tardes (cuelga)_

_\- A veces pienso que es algo neurótico.- Dice Alan_

_\- Si, pero tiene razón debemos apresurarnos no creo que haya estado planeando este viaje durante meses para que nosotros lo echemos a perder_

_\- Cierto, entonces tomemos el crucé_

**_(De regreso al departamento)_**

_\- Y entonceeeees ¿que te dijeron?.- Pregunta Mario_

_\- Que llegarían como en dos horas pero ya que al menos eso me da tiempo para mi plan_

_\- ¿cual plan?_

_\- Bueno déjame contarte_

**_Max le dijo a Mario su plan para que Alan los acompañara, tenia planeado esconder todas las cosas electrónicas como la televisión, la computadora, las consolas de videojuegos que tenían y también incluyendo el internet en el apartamento de su vecino con la excusa de que como no les alcanzo para comprar todo las tuvieron que vender aprovechando que todo lo había comprado Max así de esta forma Alan ya no tendría nada que hacer ahí y preferiría irse con ellos en vez de aburrirse el solo_**

_\- No puedo creer que vayas a hacer todo esto a veces me sorprendes ¿sabes?.- Dice Mario resignado_

_\- Tu tranquilo y yo nervioso, si te preocupan nuestras cosas ya sabes que nuestro vecino es confiable, ahora que lo pienso cuando terminemos de esconder todo tal vez pueda trabajar en aumentar la capacidad de nuestras armas especialmente mi fusil dragonov y mi AK-47, es algo cansado cambiar el cartucho a cada rato_

_\- ¿Otra vez con tus aires de inventor?, aunque reconozco que fue muy útil esa arma que hiciste, era genial poder llevarla en la bolsa para despues sacarla y decidir si quería una escopeta o una pistola normal pero su nombre me sigue sin convencer_

_\- ¿Que tiene de malo que le haya puesto pistopeta?_

_\- No nada olvídalo_

**_Mientras esperaban su llegada ya habían escondido todas las cosas y Max había podido aumentar la capacidad de su AK-47 de seiscientos disparos por segundo a seiscientos diez disparos por segundo, si es obvio que no hubo mucho aumento pero para Max era un logro, volviendo al tema del plan de Max todo paso como se tenía planeado, al llegar Roy y Alan empezaron a preguntar donde estaban todas las cosas a lo que Max les contó que tuvo que venderlas de manera rápida para ir al viaje, por supuesto Alan fue el más afectado tanto que comenzó a llorar el pobre, todos lo vieron con cara de extrañados y es que tan grandote y tan chillón la verdad es algo raro, pero en fin, al final todos decidieron irse de una vez al campamento antes de que se oscureciera mas así que aquí es donde comenzaría su viaje hacia las tierras equestres_**

**_Una vez que iban en camino al campamento al ir en carretera otra vez no había mucho carros por su rumbo, todo era un ambiente lleno de silencio y tranquilidad sin nada mas que el ruido del carro dando lugar a que fuera el momento perfecto para oír música relajante al menos en apariencia_**

_\- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh (estirando los brazos) ... nada como ir en carretera, oyendo música y manejando tu jeep después de varias semanas en el taller.- Comenta plácidamente Max_

_\- Si es muy relajante pero era necesario traer todos chamarras puestas, digo el pantalón de mezclilla es algo normal pero chamarras, no es como si el bosque sea un lugar muy fresco que digamos.- Comenta Roy_

_\- Créanme cuando estemos en medio del bosque con todos los insectos me lo van a agradecer ya lo verán_

_\- Pues yo estoy bien hasta ahorita la verdad es que no me quejo, además traigo mi teléfono conmigo.- Dijo Alan_

_\- No se trata de eso se supone que si vamos a un lugar así es para conectarse con la naturaleza y apreciar la fauna que hay alrededor ademas de poder ser uno con la madre tierra.- Dice inspirado Max_

**_(Todos con cara de incredulidad)_**

_\- Ay no jodas pero que cursi sonó eso.- Dijo Roy_

_\- !HA¡ parece que estar alejado de las armas y el ejercito te ablando un poco eh.- Le dice a Mario a Max_

_\- Claro que no, solo quiero ver cómo se siente estar en una zona rural eso es todo, mientras mas pronto mejor_

_\- Entonces sera mejor que le pises el acelerador porque ya está empezando a llover.- Dijo Roy mientras señalaba al cielo_

_Todos- !¿QUE¡?_

**_Una vez que comenzó a llover el cielo se lleno de unas espesas nubes que tenían una extraña formación, además de eso comenzaron a caer rayos literalmente en el suelo provocando que la carretera se desprendiera cada vez en pedazos mas grandes mientras nuestros protagonistas continuaban su camino_**

_\- !PERO QUE MIERDA ESTA PASANDO¡ ¿COMO PUTAS ES POSIBLE ESO?.- Dice Max todo alterado_

_-!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡ TODOS MANTENGAN LA CALMA NO SE ALTEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN gritaba Roy como una niñata asustada_

_\- !TODOS CÁLMENSE¡, SI MANTENGO EL CARRO ESTABLE NO PASARA NA-_

**_Justo antes de que terminara de hablar todos vieron como un enorme rayo de color blanco caía justo en frente de ellos provocando un resplandor extremadamente brillante haciendo que Max perdiera el control y por consecuencia que el carro golpeara un pedazo de carretera provocando que la llanta delantera derecha saliera volando y por ende volcando el jeep aunque para la suerte de nuestros protagonistas Max alcanzo a poner el techo reduciendo el impacto hacia ellos pero aun así en tan solo unos segundos debido a la gran velocidad que llevaban se adentraron en el gigantesco resplandor blanco sin saber que en ese momento viajarían a otra dimensión pero ¿qué fue lo que provoco esa extraña lluvia con rayos y el resplandor?, la respuesta solo estaba del otro lado de nuestra historia, la respuesta estaba en Equestria._**

**_Lo que había provocado el sorpresivo accidente de nuestros protagonistas había venido directo desde Equestria que momentos antes de que apareciera ese gran resplandor blanco en la tierra, se estaba librando nuevamente una batalla por la paz y tranquilidad del lugar, pero en esta ocasión Twilight y sus amigas estaban siendo acorraladas perdiendo territorio en la pelea ya que la reina Chrysalis junto con el rey Sombra que había logrado traerlo de vuelta gracias a que en su enfrentamiento en el imperio de cristal encontró su fragmento después de ser derrotada, decidieron aliarse y atacar por sorpresa primero en Ponyville al ser el lugar más vulnerable, tanto la reina Chrysalis como el rey Sombra tenían cuentas pendientes con ellas, por un lado Chrysalis deseaba venganza especialmente con Starlight Glimmer por su derrota y por hacer que sus leales súbditos no lo fueran más y se revelaran contra ella provocando que perdiera su ejército y su colmena, y por el otro lado Sombra seguía con la misma idea de apoderarse y gobernar al imperio de cristal_**

**_El lugar era un caos absoluto ninguno de los ponys de ahí estaban quietos todos corrían en diferentes direcciones volviendo mas difícil la labor de ponerlos a salvos, varias casas, tiendas, florerías y demás establecimientos eran destruidos junto con el suelo en el que se formaban varios cráteres en todas partes por los ataques constantes de Chrysalis contra los habitantes de Ponyville a la vez de que comenzaban a ser esclavizados por Sombra proporcionándole también un pequeño grupo de nuevos súbditos a Chrysalis_**

**_-_**_!SIIIIIII¡, por fin vuelvo a ser como solía ser antes al fin puedo tener de vuelta a mis súbditos aunque no sean mis changelings.- Decía con satisfacción mientas ordenaba a su "ejercito" directo hacia el castillo de Twilight para un ataque ya que presentía que Starlight podría estar ahí._

_-! Maldita sea se están llendo directo a tu castillo Twilight tenemos que ir pronto ¡.- Dijo la pony granjera al mismo tiempo que comenzó a correr hacia el castillo._

_-!NO¡, de ninguna manera yo se que Starlight estará bien así que no hay nada de que preocuparnos, además ella esta en el imperio de cristal por si Cadence y Shining Armor necesitan ayuda.- Aseguro Twilight.- Por ahora lo importante es evitar que esto empeore así que este es el plan.- Crea una proyección con su cuerno.- yo, Rainbow Dash y Rarity iremos directamente a detener a Chrysalis haciendo que nos siga por el bosque Everfree directo hacia el árbol de la armonía para ahí mismo usarlos rápidamente y vencerla, mientras las demás irán por el rey Sombra haciendo que una de ustedes lo distraiga y aprovechando esa distracción las otras dos atrapen a los ponys que estén esclavizados ¿entendieron?.- Dijo volteando hacia ellas_

_-Ehmmmmm... ¿puedes repetir el plan? es que me perdí en lo de Starlight.- Pregunto Rainbow confundida_

_-!Ayyyyy! ¿en en serio Rainbow?, bueno como sea tenemos que empezar a atacar ya,ya,ya,ya.- Decía Twilight alterada_

_-Tranquila terroncito de azúcar, debes calmarte recuerda que tus planes siempre funcionan.- Le decía Applejack a Twilight mientras trataba de calmarla_

_-Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh o por lo menos casi funcionan tontita de cualquier modo... !AL ATAQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE¡.-Exclamaba Pinkie haciendo que todos voltearan a verlas llendo directo hacia Sombra_

_-!EY NO ESPERA!, ¿!Y QUE VA A PASAR CON EL PLAN EEEEH!?.- Dijo Twilight muy frustrada.- !AGH¡ supongo que ya no importa así que todas solamente apéguense al plan_

**_Así los elementos de la armonía pusieron en marcha su plan, lo que no se esperaban era que el rey Sombra al verlas que se iban de la pelea decidió ir él a seguirlas ya que al ver a Pinkie ir hacia el sospecho de ellas por lo que le dijo a la reina Chrysalis que se dirigiera hacia el imperio para que destruyera el corazón de cristal y él se pudiera acercar, para desgracia de Twilight y las demás no podían perseguir a Chrysalis dejando solo al rey Sombra y debido a esto todas decidieron llevarlo de todas formas hacia los elementos depositando la confianza en Starlight, Cadence y Shining Armor_**

_-¿Crees que estén bien por allá Twi?.- pregunto Applejack_

_-En verdad espero que si, por lo pronto tenemos que deshacernos de un problema ahora.- Dijo Twilight_

**_Mientras corrían por el bosque Sombra las perseguía en una gran nube de oscuridad junto con los ponys esclavizados atacando desde las alturas pero sin éxito alguno de poder herirlas aun que estaban corriendo en círculos por un tiempo tratando de perder a todos y hacer que Sombra las persiga solo, por otro lado la reina Chrysalis había llegado al imperio de cristal y aunque absolutamente todos los guardias del lugar fueron a detenerla todo fue en vano, ahora con un ejército alterno que le libraba el camino hacia el corazón de cristal era más sencillo de cumplir su cometido y ya estando frente al corazón se dispuso a destruirlo_**

**_Equestria- Imperio de cristal:_**

_-Vaya... hacia mucho tiempo que no estaba aquí desde mi derrota aunque eso no tiene importancia, ahora por fin volveré a mi reinado aunque sea con el rey Sombra... pero por si acaso mejor no me confiare de el, ahora...!MUERE CORAZÓN DE CRISTAL¡.- Dijo Chrysalis_

_-!NO TAN RÁPIDO CHRYSALIS¡.- Dice alguien mientras ataca con su cuerno entre el corazón de cristal y Chrysalis retrocediendo esta ultima_

_-!QUE¡,¿TU OTRA VEZ?, AAAAAAGH ¿POR QUE INTERFIERES EN MIS PLANES?.- Exclama con furia_

_-¿Acaso no es obvio?, no dejare que vuelvas a robar todo el amor del imperio de cristal así que vete preparando para otra derrota- Dijo Cadence confiada_

_-Como tu digas princesa pero ese no es mi objetivo ahora.- Decía mientras cargaba su magia_

**_Así pues comenzó una pelea en la que Chrysalis atacaba con todo a Cadence pero solo la intentaba alejar lo mas lejos posible para tener Angulo de ataque hacia el corazón de cristal pero Cadence no se dejaba intimidar esquivando ataques y embistiéndola azotándola contra el piso y en las paredes que se encontraba una y otra vez hiriéndola hasta que en un intento hizo que la embistiera contra el corazón de cristal a propósito para que cayera al suelo, una vez que se dio cuenta de esto Cadence se apresuro a levantarlo pero en su distracción Chrysalis ahora fue quien la estrello en el suelo para después arrojarla hacia su ejército siendo inmovilizada, la reina de los changelings estaba a un paso de destruir el corazón de cristal lanzando un poderoso ataque de magia pero justo antes de impactar en el aparece Starlight corriendo hacia el quitándolo y protegiéndolo de Chrysalis dejándola confundida por un rato pero al ver después de quien se trataba se abalanzo ferozmente hacia ella atacándola en repetidas ocasiones, Starlight apenas se podía defender creando múltiples escudos porque cada vez se rompían con más rapidez_**

**_\- _**_Deja de solo protegerte Starlight Glimmer es obvio que es inútil contra mi, la ultima vez fue solo suerte nunca podrás sola contra mí, !MIS LEALES SÚBDITOS VAYAN POR ELLA Y ATRAPENLAAAAAA¡.- Decía mientras les ordenaba e iban hacia ella_

_\- ¿En serio crees que no puedo contigo?, muy bien si eso quieres...-Comienza a cargar una gran cantidad de magia en su cuerno para atacar a todos_

_-!NO ESPERA STARLIGHT¡.- Grita Shining Armor mientras se posiciona al lado de ella.- No lo hagas, si lo haces entonces todos ellos serán heridos de gravedad recuerda que ellos siguen siendo ponys normales_

_\- ¿Entonces que esperas que haga? no se me ocurre otra forma de... !ESPERA¡ YA SE QUE HACER.- Carga con más fuerza su cuerno para después lanzar su ataque al suelo creando una onda de expansión debido al gran impacto contra el suelo haciendo que todo salgan volando incluyendo Chrysalis y quebrando los cascos que tenían los ponys_

**_Esto dejo libres a los ponys que estaban siendo esclavizados enojando a Chrysalis por su aparente nueva derrota pero ella no se iba a rendir tan fácil así que sabiendo que el corazón aun no era colocado en su lugar intento una última vez empujar a Starlight Glimmer junto con Cadence y Shining Armor fuera de su alcance para destruirlo haciendo uso de mucha presión en su ataque y... aunque Cadence utilizo un escudo de protección no pudo soportar nuevamente el ataque e hizo que de una gran corriente de aire junto con una considerable explosión de magia los aturdiera un poco dejándole ahora si la casi inminente victoria a Chrysalis no sin antes Starlight tratando de sostenerla en un forcejeo muy parejo entre las dos, y eso es exactamente lo que estaba pasando en el árbol de la armonía donde también estaba Twilight intentando evitar que el rey Sombra lo destruyera teniendo un duelo entre ellos, Twilight no resistiría por mucho tiempo mas y sin ayuda debido a que Sombra les hacía ver sus mayores temores a las demás cada vez Sombra estaba ganando aun mas_**

_-!Maldición¡ amigas resistan solo un poco más, intenten liberarse... las necesito yo... sola no.. pue... do.- Apenas podía hablar mientras jadeaba y estaba cada vez mas cansada_

_-!SI¡ !POR FIN DESPUÉS DE MUCHO PODRE GOBERNAR TRANQUILO Y A MI VOLUNTAD¡ Y AHORA SIN SU PRECIADA FUENTE DE PODER NO PODRÁN HACERME FRENTE JAJAJAJAJA_

**_Mientras seguía riendo intensificaba mas su poder sin darse cuenta que, aunque estaba a punto de vencer a Twilight y destruir el árbol este comenzó a brillar intensamente despojándose de los elemento de la armonía y otorgándoselos a las portadoras irrumpiendo el efecto del rey Sombra y haciendo que Twilight y las demás intensifiquen su unión y dirigían hacia él un poderoso rayo multicolor, ahhhhhh pero él tampoco se iba a rendir tan fácil, absorbió su propia escencia oscura y la junto toda en un intento por repeler a los elementos de la armonía pero como era de esperarse gracias una vez más a los elementos las seis ponys pudieron hacer desaparecer al rey Sombra pero esta vez alcanzo a poner algo de si mismo nuevamente en un pequeño fragmento que salió disparado hacia el suelo junto al árbol sin que nadie lo viera enterrándose por si solo mientras Sombra gritaba sobre que iba a regresar_**

**_Al mismo tiempo que eso pasaba, en el imperio de cristal Cadence al ver que Starlight estaba en problemas decidió ir en su ayuda y con el corazón presente comenzó a darles amor a las dos y por ende mas fuerza que también estaba aprovechando Chrysalis al absorber el propio amor que les estaba dando a Cadence y a Starlight creando una anomalía de magia en el corazón de cristal y así como la explosión anterior que sufrió Stralight ahora se había provocado una onda expansiva de magia destruyendo todo lo que estaba en el rango de la explosión dividiéndose por si solo el corazón de cristal, dejando fuera de combate a Cadence y Starlight y también haciendo que desapareciera Chrysalis convirtiéndola en un pedazo de madera negra con una extraña aura verde que al igual que el fragmento de Sombra se empezó a enterrar bajo el suelo misteriosamente pero... al fin y al cabo otra vez habían conseguido la victoria pero con un precio alto por la destrucción del corazón de cristal_**

**_Cuando parecía que había tiempo para un pequeño respiro tanto el pedazo de madera oscura como el fragmento del rey Sombra comenzó a brotar un gran resplandor blanco al cielo de cada uno, esto lo vieron todos en Equestria debido a que todo el cielo se torno de unos matices oscuros y sombríos haciendo aparecer una gran ruptura de color blanco con lo que parecía ser diferentes círculos con alguna especie de vórtices en ellos, parecía que debían volver a luchar pero para su sorpresa en vez de eso solo tuvieron que soportar un horrido estruendo para que enseguida desapareciera toda la ruptura junto con los resplandores para que después volviera el cielo a la normalidad_**

**_Había varios que se cuestionaban sobre lo ocurrido pero ya había sido demasiado por hoy para los que pelearon contra el rey Sombra y Chrysalis así que sin mas solo optaron por dejar transcurrir el día comunicándoles con ayuda de las princesas que a la brevedad se les avisara sobre todos los detalles, ahora lo importante era recuperarse de el ataque que sufrió Ponyville y el imperio de cristal además de resolver la duda de cómo volvió Sombra y también como se alió con Chrysalis, claro está que también el corazón de cristal era un problema importante que se tenía que resolver_**

**_Después de todo lo sucedido en Equestria se opto por poner un perímetro de defensa alrededor de los limites de Equestria para esta vez estar preparados, después de esto es hora de volver con nuestros protagonistas que aparecieron muy alejados de toda la población de ponys saliendo expulsados con todo y auto en una cueva por una gran grieta dejándolos inconscientes con algunas heridas pero ninguna de gravedad, así ahora acaban de llegar a tal vez y... solo tal vez a un lugar en donde no se sabe si volverán o se quedaran ahí para siempre, a un lugar donde acaba de ser atacado por el regreso de dos grandes villanos lo cual provoco lo de nuestros protagonistas y que no se sabe que tipos de consecuencias tendrán ellos, ahora solo queda investigar ese nuevo lugar para ellos solo con lo que traen consigo y en el auto_**

**_Pasados unos cuantos minutos Max comenzó a despertar de su letargo sintiéndose algo adolorido por el impacto teniendo que hacer esfuerzo para abrir la puerta que se había atrancado caminando a las afueras de la cueva y solo observando un inmenso paisaje vació con tierra color café además de algunos arbustos y escasas rocas con pequeñas colinas que iban tanto de forma ascendente como descendente, al ver esto enseguida fue a despertar a los demás para que también lo vieran y decidieran todos que hacer pero simplemente no querían despertar por lo que solo les hecho agua en la cara que había sacado de la cajuela_**

_-¿!ÓYEME WEY POR QUE ME HECHAS AGUA¡?.- grito Alan mientas los demás también le reclamaban.- ¿que no te basto con hacer que chocáramos animal?, ¿no ves que mi teléfono se pudo haber mojado?, ¿no ves que me duele la cabeza?, ¿no ves que-_

_-!AYYYYYYYYYY YA CÁLLENSE IDIOTAS NO ENTIENDO COMO TE IMPORTA MAS TU TELÉFONO QUE NUESTRO BIENESTAR, ESTAMOS ATRAPADOS EN QUIEN SABE DONDE Y LO ÚNICO QUE TENEMOS ES LO QUE TRAEMOS PUESTO¡_

_\- Ya relájate compa tampoco está todo tan mal, además solo se tiene que salir a buscar ayuda y ya.- Comento Roy_

_\- ¿Y como piensas hacer eso?, acaso tienes pensado en mandar señales de humo, bengalas o que otra cosa se te ocurre Roy, no ves que les dije que no sabemos dónde estamos ¿cómo vamos a saber si hay siquiera un pueblo o ciudad cerca?... aunque si esa es la cuestión entonces tendremos que caminar_

_\- Ves como la solución es simple, el único problema es que te estresas demasiado.- Dice Roy_

_\- Y también te pones bien neuras.- Le dice Mario a Max mientras se burla de el_

_\- Si, si como sea, mejor voy a sacar todo lo que este en la cajuela mientras ustedes vean que hay en la cueva aunque dudo mucho que haya algo.- Mientras revisaba la cajuela se encontró con una gran bolsa negra la cual tenia sus viejos uniformas de guerra así también como todas sus armas que usaban habitualmente en batalla junto con varias cajas de municiones.- Q-¿que es esto?, quien metió todo esto aquí ¿seguro fuiste tu verdad Alan?_

_\- Obviamente que si, si no como íbamos a cazar a los animales que nos encontráramos por ahí, hay que ser más precavido Max_

_\- Buena esta vez te doy la razón es mas creo que también metiste todas nuestras identificaciones así no se preguntaran porque tenemos armas_

_\- Hasta que haces algo útil señor tecnología.- Dijo Roy_

_\- Tienes razón compa, por fin hace algo mas que fumar.- Responde Mario_

_\- Por que siempre me maltratan son muy injustos conmigo.- Alan empezaba a ponerse sensible_

_\- Ay ya tranquilízate amigo ya sabes cómo se la gastan ellos dos, solo se la pasan bromeando_

_\- Si perdónanos no pensamos que te afectaría, tan grandote y tan chillón pues quien lo va a creer_

_\- Eyyyy buena esa Mario.- Chocan ambos sus puños_

_\- Pero si el grandote aquí es Mario no yo.- Intenta defenderse Alan_

_\- Bien es momento de cambiarnos así que pónganse sus uniformes, agarren sus armas y pongan todo en alguna mochila que este por ahí porque nos vamos en 15 minutos y si encuentran algo para el dolor avísenme que me duelen los brazos.- Decía Max mientras les daba a cada quien sus cosas_

**_En lo que todos se estaban preparando Alan vio algo inusual afuera de la cueva, ninguno de los tres se había dado cuenta así que los tuvo que llamar para que lo vieran con sus propios ojos_**

_\- !Oigan¡, !vengan a ver esto¡ ¿no les parece raro algo en el cielo?.- Pregunto Alan mientras señalaba hacia arriba_

_\- Esteeeee... ver que... ¿que no hay absolutamente nada de nubes y hace un calor infernal?, pues si, si es eso entonces si lo veo.- Dijo Max_

_\- ¿Qué?, no eso no me refiero a que si no mal recuerdan cuando íbamos al campamento ya era de noche y aquí el sol esta en pleno apogeo, es más, puedo asegurarles que es mediodía por su posición así que tenemos mucho tiempo todavía_

_\- No,no,no,no cuando chocamos apenas estaba oscureciendo que no es lo mismo a que sea de noche.- Argumento Roy_

_\- Pero si te refieres a que estaba oscureciendo para anochecer después entonces si es correcto lo que el dijo, de otra forma seria equivocado suponer que esta mal_

_\- Lo que tu dices estaría bien Mario, de no ser porque si recuerdas de hecho ya era de noche y-_

_\- !YA CÁLLENSE Y DEJEN DE DECIR IDIOTECES QUE NO VEN QUE ALAN TIENE RAZÓN¡.- Deja callados a los dos.- ahora que lo pienso es cierto, es muy extraño que de pronto sea aquí de día.- Dijo Max_

_\- Probablemente estemos en otro país o incluso otro continente.- Afirmo Alan_

_\- ¿Como crees que vamos a estar en otro país si solo fue un accidente?, mejor ya vámonos a buscar información o algo, además posiblemente nos quedamos toda la noche inconscientes eso podría ser una explicación muy lógica.- Le dijo a Alan_

_\- !Muy bien¡ próximo destino a... eh... no pues no se a donde pero vamos.- (Todos voltean a ver a Roy).- que ¿dije algo?, por cierto no nos vamos a llevar el coche, digo se que esta algo destruido pero se podrá usar ¿no?_

_\- Dímelo a mi, lo acababa de sacar del taller, ahora no se si conseguiré otro pero si encontramos ayuda volveremos por el_

**_Su viaje había comenzado, todos tenían que recorrer mucha distancia hasta que pudieran encontrar algo de ayuda para que siquiera les dijeran donde estaban pero el trayecto cada vez se ponía mas denso y eso sumado al bestial calor que hacía no ayudaba en lo más mínimo y para empeorar las cosas se les estaba acabando el agua que traían en la mochila pero eso no iba provocar que se rindieran tan fácilmente así que siguieron caminando, paso tras paso poco a poco parecía que caminar en línea recta no estaba funcionando, Alan decidió utilizar su teléfono para llamar a algunos de sus contactos o números de emergencia pero !oh¡ sorpresa... tampoco funcionaba correctamente, al principio pensó que era por el agua pero después vio como el teléfono comenzaba a tener interferencias como la de un televisor sin señal lo cual de por si ya era muy extraño, después donde se suponía que debían ir la hora y la fecha literalmente habían signos de interrogación para acto seguido quedarse congelado e inutilizable, esto mismo les ocurrió a los demás agregando otra cosa a la lista de sucesos extraños que habían sufrido hoy, Max decidió buscar en la mochila haber que encontraba y para fortuna de todos había una brújula que los podía guiar hacia el norte, sin más tiempo que perder se apresuraron para no tener que pasar la noche en el exterior, pasadas unas horas a lo lejos comenzaron a observar lo que parecía ser un camino hacia un lugar que conducía hacia un bosque aunque algo tétrico, sin preguntárselo mucho fueron inmediatamente al lugar viendo apenas en la entrada un tipo de castillo en ruinas, estaba en tan malas condiciones que parecía que se iba a caer además de que se podía ver su interior sin necesidad de entrar por los grandes agujeros que tenia_**

_\- !GUAUH¡, ¿un castillo en un bosque?, esto si que es otra onda, ¿que tal si nos quedamos a dormir aquí?.- Les pregunto Roy a todos.- Seria buena idea ¿no?_

_\- Pues ya no creo que nos pueda pasar nada peor así que si no encontramos nada cerca de este bosque dormiremos aquí.- Dijo Max_

_\- Esperen un rato es que ya me duelen los pies además de que también me sigue doliendo la cabeza.- Comento Mario.- ¿no podemos descansar un poco?_

_\- Si, Mario tiene razón hemos caminado mucho mas que cuando hacíamos caminatas en el ejercito en plena madrugada ¿verdad Alan?_

_\- Yo solo quiero descansar_

_\- Bueno esta bien descansaremos un poco así puedo organizar todas las cosas aunque creo que ya no tenemos agua pero... todavía hay mucha comida así que habrán las latas para comer y prepárense que mañana seguiremos.- Les dijo Max a todos mientras se sentaba en el piso_

_\- Ósea que ya no iremos hoy, ¿que te hizo cambiar de parecer?- Le pregunta Alan_

_\- La verdad ya no tarda mucho para que oscurezca y también me duelen mucho los brazos todavía mejor hay que descansar a ver si se nos pasa el dolor_

_\- Sabia decisión amigo.- Dice aceptando la idea de Max_

_\- ¿No será que tú tienes miedo de quedarte aquí compa?.- Pregunta Mario_

_\- También ya se me hizo raro que no lloraras por tu teléfono ¿qué te pasa o qué?.- Pregunta Roy_

_\- Pues bueno no es como si pudiera conseguir otro en este momento y que caso tiene volver al departamento si Max vendió todo_

_\- Este si sobre eso... no las vendí solo se las encargue a nuestro vecino pero si no aparecemos se las puede quedar_

_\- !QUE¡ ¿y por que lo hiciste? solo para que te acompañara a estas supuestas "vacaciones" por favor eso es ridículo.- se para enfrente de Max.- !por tu culpa estamos perdidos aquí sin saber a dónde vamos pudiendo yo estar tranquilamente sentado viendo la tele¡.- Comenzaba a alzar la voz_

_\- ¿!Que yo soy el culpable¡?, !perdón pero yo no sabia que de la nada aparecería una pinche tormenta que hiciera que nos volteáramos y que arruinara mi auto al igual que nosotros, yo solo quería que todos tuviéramos una experiencia nueva alejada de todo el ruido y la contaminación de la ciudad aunque claro si tu eres un maldito egoísta de mierda que no sabe apreciar una planeación perfecta de varios meses entonces hubiera sido mejor que te quedaras porque lo único que sabes hacer es ser un puto adicto al tabaco que no sabe vivir sin una puta tele enfrente suya¡, ah , ¿y sabes que?...!ERES UN PUTO CHILLÓN DE MIERDA¡_

_\- ¿Un chillón?, !SI YO SOY UN CHILLÓN TU ERES UN PUTO AGUAFIESTAS QUE A CUALQUIER COSA LE PONES UN PERO Y QUE POR TUS HUEVOS QUIERES OBLIGAR A LOS DEMÁS A HACER LO QUE TU DIGAS PERO SABES QUE... MÉTETE TU PUTA PLANEACION JUNTO CON TU RIFLE POR EL CULO ¡_

**_Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, tanto Max como Alan empezaron a pelear dando cada uno golpes al rostro aumentando la intensidad de los golpes, por supuesto Roy y Mario los separaron antes de que se lastimaran más de lo que ya estaban, una vez calmándolos ellos dos los hicieron reflexionar sobre que no servía de nada pelearse por algo como eso cuando juntos habían pasado cosas más difíciles anteriormente, ellos eran grandes amigos por una razón y es que desde mucho habían estado juntos, eso fue lo que les recordaron a ambos y al final pudieron darse la mano, después ya que se había hecho de noche comieron para enseguida prepararse para descansar no sin antes contar historias de terror para no olvidar su viaje al campamento y también para olvidar un poco la pelea_**

**_A la mañana siguiente después de levantarse todos se prepararon para continuar con su caminata esta vez a través del bosque, les paso lo mismo que el día anterior, era solo caminar y caminar sin parar pero esta vez no en línea recta si no que caminaban en círculos debido a todos los caminos que había en el bosque, aparte de que no ayudaba el hecho de que también estuviera oscuro pero así se tenían que aguantar, cuando llegaron a un determinado punto en el bosque vieron como al fondo a su derecha estaba un árbol algo peculiar, en primera ese árbol tenía una ventana y una puerta seguido de objetos que colgaban de las ramas, Roy y Mario querían ir a investigar pero Max lo impidió solamente diciendo que era una estupidez que alguien viviera ahí, que se podría tratar solo de un tipo extraño de una casa en el árbol y que aparte nadie podría vivir en el bosque, ni siquiera había frutos o algo así que se pudiera encontrar así que decidieron caminar hasta que a lo lejos apreciaron como lo que parecía ser una especie de lobos demasiado grandes se acercaban en grupo de tres hacia ellos_**

_\- ¿Qué demonios son esas cosas?.- Pregunto Alan_

_\- Parecen ser como lobos o algo así, pero son muy grandes y extraños para ser eso.- Respondió Max_

_\- Bueno no importa que sean estamos en un bosque y seguramente gracias a ese grupo de animales llamaremos la atención de los demás que estén cerca así que creo que por fin vas a cazar Alan.- Dijo Roy mientras sacaba sus dos pistolas Glock-17 y disparaba hacia el grupo de lobos directo en la cabeza_

_\- Oye yo quería darle a uno.- Dijo Alan molesto a Roy_

_\- Después habrá otra oportunidad Alan no te preocupes y tu Roy es impresionante como lograste darles desde esta distancia, tal vez puedas igualarme en puntería... tal vez.-Exclamo Max_

_\- Descuida Max no te quitare tu trabajo solamente dispare a lo que era más grande en ese momento eso es todo_

**_Todos seguían hablando hasta que los interrumpió un fuerte rugido que provenía de los mismos lobos a los que les había disparado Roy, se estaban volviendo a levantar y de la nada aparecieron varios grupos de lobos rodeándolos listos para atacar, todos inevitablemente tuvieron que sacar sus armas para enfrentar a todos los lobos, una vez que los vieron mas de cerca supieron que algo no andaba bien con esos lobos_**

_\- !Maldición espero que salgamos de esta vivos¡, algo no anda bien en estos animales, ¿cómo pudieron levantarse después de un disparo directo en la cabeza?.-Dijo Max muy nervioso_

_\- !HA¡, dímelo a mí que yo fui quien les disparo.- Afirmo Roy_

_\- ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?, yo no soy muy bueno con las armas.- Informo Mario_

_\- Pues tendrás que intentarlo si no quieres acabar como la cena de estos lobos.- Dijo Max_

**_Nuestros protagonistas ahora se habían metido en otro problema pero esta vez sería casi un milagro que salieran vivos de ahí, será posible que logren salir de esta ideando algún plan o que alguien vaya en su ayuda y pues viéndolo por el lado bueno Alan consiguió otra oportunidad de cazar como él quería así que él no se podía quejar tanto ¿no?, pero solo dependerá de ellos si salen del problema o no, ¿lo harán? pues véanlo en el próximo capitulo_**

**_¡No se lo pierdan¡_**


End file.
